


Working Curve

by blackchaps



Series: The Curve Series [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2nd in the Curve 'Verse - Tony and Gibbs go back to work, but there are problems, issues, whump, and they both struggle to find a balance. Rule 12 is there for a reason!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Curve

********

Something nudged Tony's foot, and he jerked awake, nearly hitting his head. Abby leaned over to smile at him. "You should go home."

"No, he shouldn't," Jethro snarled.

Tony crawled out from under the counter where Abby's futon had provided him with a bed and staggered to his feet. "I'm awake, Boss." He yawned and stretched.

"What have you got, Abby?"

Her answer, long and detailed, gave Tony time to straighten his shirt, run a hand through his hair, and steal a big drink of her Caf-Pow.

"That's all?" Jethro didn't sound happy, but this case was making him crazy, not that Tony would mention it, ever. Abby handed him back the Caf-Pow, and Tony winked to thank her. Jethro rolled his eyes. "If you two are finished flirting, Tony, I want--"

"Me to go back over the crime scene again. On it, Boss." Tony waited for the minuscule nod before going for the elevator.

"He really needs to get out more," Abby said.

"I like him right where he is."

The elevator doors closed on that conversation, but it was enough to make him smile around the straw. He picked up the camera, slung on his NCIS jacket, grabbed his hat, and made sure to stop for a snack. The crime scene was deserted, the local LEO's were probably on break, and he took his time, going over everything again and snapping a few more pics.

His phone rang, and he flipped it open. "Yeah, Boss?"

"Did you find the gun?"

"Not yet." Tony wasn't leaving until he did. Jethro hung up on him, and he went from room to room. He stopped and stared at the bed, wondering if Ziva and McGee were sleeping soundly. They'd gone home hours ago, and he couldn't remember why he hadn't gone too, except that Jethro had stayed.

"It should be here," Tony muttered, going over the sketches again. "There was no one left to walk away with it." He sat down on the carpet and flipped through the pictures again. "Only place I haven't looked is the roof!"

Twenty minutes later, after finding a ladder, he was on the roof with a flashlight and the camera. It was dark, no street lights that worked in the area, but he started a grid search. It wasn't possible for the gun to be up here, but he had to check. It was rule number something - be thorough.

"I'll be damned." Tony grabbed into the gutter for the gun and heard the sound of a shot. He flailed, slipped, and prayed there were bushes below him. There weren't.

The ground was amazingly hard, and he lay there stunned. He didn't have any air in his body, or it felt that way, and he hoped whoever had taken a shot at him was gone because he was a sitting duck. Forcing himself up, he crawled to his car and leaned into the side. He concentrated on breathing and listening. His phone rang, and he answered it frantically fast.

"DiNozzo, have you heard of a sit-rep?"

"Found the gun. I'm taking fire," Tony whispered. A noise made him flinch, and he rolled under the car, holding perfectly still. The noise came again, and he realized it was from the damn roof. Out and up, and he yelled, "Federal Agent! Freeze!"

Another shot hit his car, and he returned fire without aiming. He knew the basic area where the gun was so he emptied his clip in that spot, not able to see much. It was the sound of the falling ladder that made him stop, and he tried - he really did - to run for that side of the house.

"Freeze!" Tony yelled again, but his gun was empty and reloading would be a dead giveaway. The guy groaned and rolled a little, and Tony cuffed him fast. Then, he stepped back and reloaded. A quick search turned up a gun in the grass, and if the guy was yelling, Tony wasn't listening. Body aching, he collapsed onto the grass to take a deep breath.

"DiNozzo!"

"Back here, Boss!" Tony had rarely been more glad to see him. Jethro had the cavalry with him, and Tony found an out of the way spot to sit while they hauled the shooter away in an ambulance. Jethro caught up with him, face grim, and Tony asked, "Who was that guy?"

"Detective Ethan Grant." Jethro took him by the chin. "Later, when your head is on straight, we're having a talk about following proper procedure!"

Tony blinked up at him. "I'm good." He got to his feet and faced him. "I was up on the roof, searching for the gun, when--"

"Stop," Jethro interrupted with a growl. "Where the hell was your backup?"

"Oh, well, that." Tony looked around for some distraction to save him, but there was no one. "When I got here, the police were gone, but I started my search. I figured they'd turn up at some point."

"He did! That was his plan!" Jethro smacked the back of Tony's head. "You nearly got killed!"

Tony lowered his head. He'd screwed up. "I should've called for backup," he said slowly. "Stupid mistake."

"Very." Jethro brushed a leaf out of Tony's hair. "Go home. Take a shower. I'll pick up you later."

"He shot my car." Tony slumped. "I'd have rather he shot me."

Jethro got a very nasty look on his face, and Tony might possibly have run. His poor car had a hole in the side, but it had missed all the vitals, so he drove home. He'd call his mechanic tomorrow and have her checked. The shower felt wonderful, and he took several careful stretches, feeling the aches and pains. When he wrote up his report, he might leave out the part where he fell off the roof. Jethro was mad enough.

Tony re-dressed in casual jeans and a shirt, going to find a soda and downing it for the caffeine kick. He was afraid to stop moving. He might not get started again. Finding some Tylenol, he took four and went to work to file his report. Then, he might collapse somewhere.

********

"Is Tony okay? We heard there were shots fired."

It hadn't taken more than an hour for both Ziva and McGee to show up at the crime scene. It wasn't long after dawn, but Jethro could see that they'd both been asleep. He'd sent them home, so he couldn't be mad at them, but he was. Tony had stayed.

"He went home to shower."

McGee looked up at the roof. "He fell off?"

Jethro didn't show his surprise. "What makes you think that?"

"Someone did. The bend in the gutter." McGee went over onto the lawn, kneeling and nodding. "Impact was here." He glanced at Jethro. "The bad guy?"

"He fell off the ladder over there. Broke his leg. Tony shot him in the hand." Jethro adjusted his hat, trying to hide his fury. "Take pictures, McGee. Ziva, get on the roof and get the gun." He'd kept the local LEOs off the roof until his people showed up. "Be careful."

"I am like a cat." She purred at McGee, and Jethro had to go in the house before he started yelling at them. He took his hat off, ran his hand through his hair, and forced himself to be calm. Tony was fine. He hadn't even asked for the ambulance guys to check him out. He'd been walking, talking, and looking guilty. Tony was okay. Jethro went back to McGee.

"Get everything to Abby as soon as you can." Jethro stopped fighting it. He had to check on Tony, and then he'd figure out why a detective had tried to kill his agent.

Tony wasn't home, and Jethro could feel his pulse in his temple. There wasn't enough coffee in the world to fix this day, but he stopped and got two on the way. He put them down on his desk before yelling at Tony.

"DiNozzo, I--" Jethro had to stop before he said too much. "Elevator, now."

"Crap," Tony whispered. He winced as he got out of his chair, and Jethro clenched his hand into a fist. Tony knelt the instant the elevator doors shut. "Boss?"

Jethro snapped the elevator off. "I told you to stay home!" he bellowed.

"You did?" Tony furrowed his brow. "Oh, crap. I was - and the - and I didn't hear you. I'm sorry."

"You fell off the damn roof!"

"Who told you?" Tony's guilt was all over his face. "The bullet went by my head! I was justifiably startled! Luckily, there was grass."

Grinding his teeth, Jethro turned the elevator back on and punched the number. "Get up. I'll paddle you later. Right now, I want Ducky to look you over."

Tony got to his feet, but there was a mulish look on his face. He didn't say anything, and that probably saved him from getting a few swats right then and there.

"Jethro, I don't have anything else for you," Ducky said almost instantly. "Anthony, why are you moving like an old man? Well, not me, but other old men."

"He fell off a damn roof!" Jethro roared, seeing them both cringe. "I'll be in Abby's lab. Take care of him, Duck."

"I will, Jethro."

"Tony--" Jethro broke off again, unable to finish. He went to see Abby before he started throwing things.

*********

"Wow. I'm in trouble." Tony knew it wasn't the most intelligent thing to say. "You think I should make a run for it?"

"Good lord, no. Think of what he'd do when he found you!" Ducky guided him to a table. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere, but only when I breathe or move." Tony smiled. "Ducky, I'm okay. Bruised, but fine."

"I better look. He's on a tear. Whatever were you doing on a roof?"

Tony unbuttoned his shirt and eased it off, explaining what had happened and how none of it was really his fault.

"My, my, you are in trouble. Forgetting your backup at a crime scene? He'll likely tar and feather you." Ducky hit a sore spot, and Tony yelped. "Sorry, my patients never complain."

"They should!" Tony stayed quiet the rest of the exam, listening to Ducky ramble and worrying about what Jethro was going to do to him.

Ducky caught him by the arm when he was finished. "Tony, don't let Jethro blur home and work. It's a terrible failing of his."

"What?" Tony put his shirt back on very quickly. "There is no home with us. We've worked non-stop the last two weeks on one case of the other." He missed his collar, but it was work.

"Before that?"

Tony shook his head, not wanting to go into detail, but since his first weekend, there'd been nothing, not even a sign that Jethro still liked him.

"How long, Tony?" Ducky was insistent.

"Two weeks, not that I've counted." Tony made sure his shirt was straight. "We've been busy."

"He's running from you and his feelings. I've seen it before." Ducky sighed. "Hang in there, Tony. Oh, and your back is going to hurt like the devil in the morning. Hot shower, if you can stagger there."

"Thanks." Tony wasn't reassured by anything they'd discussed. He went back to his desk to finish his report, making sure to add in the part about falling from the roof now that everyone knew.

"Wow, it's a lovely Fall day, huh, Ziva?"

"Yes, I am thinking of taking a trip!"

"Oh, you guys are hilarious." Tony wasn't impressed with their intellect. "How many hours did it take you to come up with that?"

"McGee, you tell me what's funny about Tony forgetting his backup and nearly getting killed!" Jethro practically raised the roof. McGee, Ziva, and Tony all froze like rabbits.

McGee swallowed so hard it was audible. "Nothing, Boss, absolutely nothing."

"I made a probie mistake," Tony said, but not too loud. He wanted to slink under his desk. This was probably going in his jacket, and he'd be damned if he'd make up some flimsy excuse about being tired. He'd screwed up. Period.

"McGee, find out how our detective and our victims are linked. Ziva, you're with me." Jethro stopped right in front of Tony's desk. "Finish that report," he growled.

Tony nodded, afraid to say a word. When the elevator closed, he took a deep breath and banged his head lightly on his desk. "I am so screwed."

"You think he'll suspend you?"

"Is that hope I hear in your voice, McGee?" Tony turned his chair to face him. "We know the detective and his men were first on the scene, but why toss the gun on the roof? And why come back to get it?"

"And why try to kill you when he just could've waited until you left?"

"Oh, that one's easy. He saw that I'd found it." Tony needed coffee or soda if he was going to try to think. "This case was a no-brainer. Marine Sergeant kills wife and then himself. All the evidence supports that. Why hide the gun?"

"I don't know, but Gibbs is really mad. That guy will spill his guts."

"If he doesn't, the boss might rip them out." Tony went back to his report, detailing what happened after he fell. "Did you get the camera?"

"The one in the bush near the door? Yes." McGee smiled. "It's not funny, except that it is."

"Hilarious. I get it." Tony opened another window so he could scroll through the pictures of the crime scene again. An errant thought made him pick up the phone. "Ducky, did you find any bruising on the male victim's hands?"

"Let me check and get back to you." Ducky chuckled. "I would've thought that you'd go home."

"Maybe later. Let me know what you find." Tony hung up and went back to his report. "Got anything, McGee?"

"They went to the same high school." McGee's fingers were making the keyboard click.

Tony had to get up; his entire body was starting to stiffen. He got two Caf-Pows and headed down to Abby's lab. She smiled and tried to take them both, but he raised one up, and for a moment she was inside his arms, reaching, and he knew. He knew, and he laughed, not having a clue how he'd prove it.

"I need both!" Abby laughed, and he let her have them before she hurt him. He did take a long drink just to mess with her. She grinned. "Where's your collar, Tony?"

"I don't know." Tony stopped smiling and playing. He slumped down on a stool. "He hasn't wanted to, but I think I figured out how Grant did it. Help me prove it?"

"Of course!"

Tony ran through it with her and left her talking about patterns and tests. She caught him by the door. "Remind him, Tony. He can be shy."

"You've been in your chemicals again." Tony didn't believe there was a shy bone in Jethro's body, but reminding him couldn't hurt. He went back to his desk, dug out his Ohio State dog collar, and put it on, listening to McGee laugh.

"Guess you are in the doghouse."

"Might as well dress the part." Tony's phone rang, and he got it. "What have you got, Ducky?"

"Definite bruising on the right hand and the wrist of the left. Does that help?"

"As usual, you save the day." Now Tony had proof of how, but not why, and he turned to McGee. "Probie, tell me why."

McGee furrowed his brow. "I can't find a link, but the wife reported a rape last month. Police investigated, nothing happened on it."

"Get that file. Hopefully, there was a rape kit." Tony went back to the original photos. His phone rang, and he didn't want to answer. "Yeah, Boss?"

"He claims he was doing his duty, trying to apprehend a thief at a crime scene."

"That was yelling 'Federal Officer' at the top of his lungs?" Tony snorted.

"He says you didn't identify yourself," Jethro growled. "Since you made one mistake, someone could claim you'd made another."

"That rat bastard killed them both, and I'll prove it." Tony wasn't sure how, and Jethro hung up on him.

"If he raped her, and then killed them both to cover his crime--" McGee stopped.

Tony nodded. "Chances are it's not his first rape, but this time he panicked. She identified him? They did go to high school together."

"Or she went to give her statement and saw him? Frightened, she clammed up, and he decided to clean up after himself." McGee got to his feet, grabbing his coat. "I'll get the report, if it hasn't been destroyed."

Tony hesitated one long moment, took off his collar, and put on his gun. He couldn't get in any more trouble. "Let's go."

"Better not take the stairs."

"Shut up, Probie."

********

Being royally pissed off had been all he'd accomplished today, and stopping at Tony's desk, it ramped up to a new level of angry. Picking up the collar, he muttered, "I need to buy him a leash."

Ziva heard him, of course. "Where did they go?"

Clenching his jaw, Jethro went to see Ducky. It would calm him down and give Tony a chance to get back from wherever he was with McGee. At least, they'd better be together.

"Jethro, do I need to lecture you about your blood pressure again?"

Jethro forced a smile. "I'm fine, Duck. Any chance you know where Tony went?"

"I told him to go home, but I doubt he listened to me!" Ducky went to one of the drawers and pulled out their male victim. "He wanted me to look for bruising, and I found it." He pointed it out on the male victim's hand and wrist. "Tony seemed to think it was important, and then Abby came down for another round of tests."

"The biggest mistake this guy made was taking a shot at Tony." Jethro turned to leave but stopped. "Tony was okay, right?"

"Bruised and sore, but fine." Ducky came close and put his hand on Jethro's shoulder. "He's starting to think you don't want him."

"Tonight when I'm paddling his ass for this, he'll learn different." Jethro smiled at Ducky's expression and headed for Abby's lab. She met him with a big hug. He held her close and whispered in her ear, "Tell me you got something, before I start looking for puppies to murder."

"Gibbs!" She yanked away and glared at him. "Tony solved the case while you were gone, so just put away your homicidal puppy thoughts!"

"You know I like dogs." Jethro gave her his best smile. "Tell me what Tony did."

She smirked and did just that, and Jethro would admit to both admiration and frustration. "There's no way to prove that Grant did it."

"I can't do everything for you." She sighed. "Which is sad. I should go over the gun again. Why throw it on the roof?"

Jethro kissed her on the temple. "Now you're thinking." He went back upstairs, feeling less angry until he saw Director Sheppard sitting in his chair. "Madam Director."

"You know I hate that." She got to her feet and glared. "Are you putting a reprimand in Tony's jacket?"

"I might." Jethro hadn't decided. "You have an opinion?"

"Desk duty is the only way to really punish him." She looked over at Tony's desk. "Assuming you can find him."

"He'll turn up." Jethro would call as soon as she was gone. "I could make him take vacation time. He hates that."

"Almost as much as you do." She left with a smile, stopping to whisper with Ziva, and he pretended that he couldn't hear them.

His phone rang. "DiNozzo, I'm damn close to busting you back to probie."

"It's McGee, Boss, on Tony's phone because my phone went dead, but I'll pass on the message." McGee paused.

"Well?"

"Have Abby run a thorough background check on the gun, and I need Ziva to go to my computer and--"

"Stop." Jethro went to Ziva and handed her the phone. "Do what he says." He went back to his desk and sent Abby an email about the gun, even though it wasn't his style.

"He said they'll be back in thirty minutes." Ziva handed him the phone. "Am I the only one who has no idea what is happening in this case?"

"DiNozzo happened." All the anger of the day suddenly faded away, and he laughed.

********

Handing his boss fresh coffee, Tony made sure to look somewhat contrite. "Where do you want everyone?"

"Oh, now it's my case," Jethro growled. "It's your show, DiNozzo, carry on."

"Conference room then." Tony waved at McGee to get them moving. "You won't believe what we found."

Jethro would believe. He took a drink of coffee. "Quit stalling. Move it."

Relieved, Tony called in Abby and Ducky. The room was full, and he found himself reluctant to take center stage, but McGee was finding carpet to stare at so he wasn't an option.

After introductions, SVU met NCIS, it turned out to be an hour-long session of whodunit, complete with a presentation by Abby and Ducky, and a surprise visit by the Chief of Police, who was furious but no match for Jethro. All the yelling, or Ziva, alerted the director, and when she showed up, Tony found a large burly detective to hide behind.

"I want that bastard in my custody!"

"He's a cop! One of mine!"

"Gentlemen!"

Tony leaned forward. "Ducky, is it too late to run?"

"Far too late, my boy. Remind me not to take your calls in the future." Ducky wasn't smiling.

"DiNozzo! Show the director how it happened." Jethro made a sharp gesture, and Tony hesitated to find someone to illustrate it with so long that the boss rolled his eyes and grabbed him. "Like this!"

"Hey!" Tony protested. "Ow!"

Jethro held him tightly from behind, restraining Tony's left arm and directing Tony's right as if they were holding a gun. Tony was taller, but it didn't matter. He was caught, and it hurt. Bruises protested the rough treatment but worse than that, his cock loved it.

"Got it, Director?"

"I got it."

Tony nearly fell as he was roughly released. He sat down very fast, accepting Abby's pat on the shoulder. "Thanks, Abby."

"He's really in a bad mood. I'm going back to my lab. Ducky?"

They managed to get out the door, and McGee sighed as if he were jealous of them. Tony rubbed his hands and added some bruises to his mental count.

"That was practically assault," one of the SVU guys whispered.

"He's mine!" Jethro snapped.

The Chief of Police wiped his brow. "We'll try him for the rapes when you're finished with him."

"Good enough."

"Glad you could settle it like professionals." The director turned to Tony. "Agent DiNozzo, why don't you go read Detective Grant his rights and arrest him?"

Jethro gave him a nod. "Take one of your new SVU friends."

"On it, Boss." Tony waited until the Chief hooked his thumb at one of them, and they went out together. "I didn't get your name, exactly."

"Detective John Maroni." They shook hands. "Good work, by the way."

"We got lucky. His victims didn't." Tony pushed the elevator button. "You guys weren't as hard to convince as the other cops."

"Not our first rodeo." John shrugged. "Our evidence is still damn flimsy, and you could use a confession."

"Gibbs will get it."

*********

It was late when Jethro headed down to the lab. Any case that involved the police was a pain in the ass, and arresting a dirty cop was the worst. Tony had gone to see Abby about an hour ago and still hadn't returned. She was slurping a Caf-Pow and listening to music when Jethro got down there. Nudging with his boot, Jethro squatted down and patted Tony on the hip. "Come on, Tony, let's go home."

"Tired, Boss."

Jethro took him by the arm, hauled him up off the futon, and got him moving. Tony leaned heavily against him. "Sore?"

"Oh, yeah," Tony breathed. "Did I get a reprimand?"

"You know how I hate paperwork." Jethro pushed the elevator button but kept a firm hold on Tony. "I think the director put a commendation in your jacket. I told her not to."

Tony stood up straighter. "Good. I messed up."

Smacking him on the back of the head was so easy. "Get your stuff. We're going home." As the doors opened, Jethro propelled Tony towards his desk. Tony gave a shake but kept moving. He scrubbed his hands through his hair, and Jethro shut down his computer.

"Ziva, McGee, you can go home when your reports are on my desk." Jethro opened his bottom drawer. "Tony! Get over here!"

Grabbing his backpack, Tony got there fast. His eyes grew wide, but he didn't protest as Jethro buckled the collar and clipped on a leash. "I'm not losing you before I put you in your apartment."

"Boss!" Tony whined. McGee and Ziva stifled their laughter, and Jethro took him to the elevator. Tony waited until the doors were firmly shut and they were moving. "I can't believe you did that!" he hissed.

"I can't believe you didn't run when you had the chance." Jethro didn't turn loose until he stuffed him in the Charger. Tony was playing with the leash when Jethro got in the driver's side. Jethro put his wrist through the loop and started the car. "How many for today? I'm thinking way more than three."

"You can't punish me for screwing up at work except at work." Tony stared out the window, one hand still on the leash. "It wouldn't be fair."

"What makes you think I'm ever fair?" Jethro executed a quick turn.

Tony smiled. "You are. Got that whole code thing going for you." He settled his collar more firmly. "Maybe one swat for not staying home?"

"Ya think?" Jethro drove faster, wanting to get home. "And one for not calling me before going to a precinct full of cops who wanted to beat you up."

"That's work related." Tony yawned. "That's what the bruises on my hand were for."

Jethro took a look and conceded the point. "Is this a negotiation?"

"Yup." Tony looked serious on that point. "One is fair."

"How about three?" Jethro beat the light and darted around a corner. "One for disobeying me today, and one for each week I didn't get to play with my toy."

Now Tony sat up straight. He might've even glared. "That was not my fault! You said you'd call me! You didn't!"

"You can't stop by occasionally?" Jethro made sure his tone was very mild. What Tony said was true, but Jethro had been unable to make the call. It would've made him sound needy, and he hadn't been able to do it. "For pizza?"

"And some bondage?" Tony's sarcasm earned him a smack on the head. "You're nothing but a big chicken. Face down rifle fire, no problem! Give me a call, no way!"

Jethro let him rant and rave until he pulled into his parking space, hitting the brakes hard. "You done?"

"Not sure," Tony groused. Jethro opened his door and dragged Tony out the hard way, ignoring the curses. Tony followed him to the house, limping and rubbing his back. "That was mean!"

"Yup." Jethro took him straight to the bedroom. "Strip." He didn't turn loose of the leash. Tony started on the buttons, and Jethro didn't rush him. "Did you want to know why he threw the gun on the roof?"

"Please." Tony's hands fumbled on his buttons.

"Detective Grant had sold that gun to the sergeant years before, right after high school. It was still registered in his name."

Tony worked on the last one. "The guy got cocky, raped someone he knew, and had to kill them. I bet he about shit his pants when he remembered the gun."

"He got rid of the security detail, changed into dark clothes, and went to retrieve it, only to find my agent already up there." Jethro itched to rip the shirt off, but he let Tony toss it on the chair. Tony popped his jeans open, and Jethro stepped around him. "Bruises everywhere."

"That happens when you fall off a roof." Tony shucked his shoes, pants, and socks all at once - a good trick. Jethro circled him twice, keeping the leash taut. Tony didn't strike a pose. He stood there, silently for a change.

Jethro ran his hand down to rest on Tony's ass. "The director officially sent you home until Monday."

"What? It's only Wednesday!" Tony clasped his hands together. "Call her. Beg for me. You know how I hate not working."

"We thought it was much more effective than a reprimand." Jethro stepped around him, getting very close. "My senior agent forgot his backup. I'd expect that from Ziva, not you."

Tony knelt, practically on Jethro's boots. "I'd rather be paddled."

"I know." Jethro picked up Tony's clothes, folded them neatly, and put them on the dresser. "You won't need any clothes for a while."

"I'm not going to apologize."

"Good." Jethro could see fatigue in every line of Tony's body. "I know you. You saw they were gone, assumed it was for coffee, and got to work. You didn't even consider that they wouldn't come back."

"Stupid, I know!" Tony rubbed his face. "I'm sorry." He laughed. "That she sent me home. Is she mad?"

"Nah." Jethro led him to the bathroom. "Piss."

"With you watching?" Tony's eyes got very wide. Jethro nodded, keeping the smile off his face, and made him stand there until he got it done. Tony washed his hands. "I am sorry if I embarrassed you."

Jethro smiled and took him to bed. Putting the loop of the leash over a knob on the headboard, he tucked Tony under the covers. "Sleep. I'll wake you later."

"I may die of boredom," Tony moaned. Jethro turned off the light on his way out. He wanted to work on his boat for a few hours and then he'd sleep some with Tony. That had been a case from hell, and he gave Tony credit for sticking with it instead of giving up. Oh, he'd paddle him, but it could wait until later.

********

Tony woke up when Jethro tucked in behind him. "Sex now?"

"Sleep now." Jethro wrapped his arm around him.

"You could've called me, or crooked your finger, or molested me in the elevator," Tony said. He had a few complaints, and he didn't care if it earned him swats with the paddle. "I was lonely."

"Quit whining." Jethro yawned. He knew he was a huge pain in the ass, but Tony stopped talking and let him fall asleep.

Tony shifted a few times, fussed with his collar and leash until it was more comfortable, and then tried to relax. He wanted sex before his paddling, and he wanted to go to work to watch Jethro's six. Grumpy thoughts swirled, and he was sure he'd never fall asleep, until Jethro woke him up by kissing him.

"Ow! Oh, crap! Stop!"

Jethro stared down at him. "What?"

"My back! Oh, crap!" Tony whined and bit his lip. "I'm dying here!"

"Obviously." Jethro got off him. Tony yowled again, throwing whatever dignity he had aside. Jethro unhooked the leash, and Tony screeched all the way to the shower. Jethro rolled his eyes twice.

"My back is connected to everything!" Tony couldn't believe how much it hurt. "I've been shot and it's hurt less!"

The hot water made him want to cry, and Jethro's strong hands rubbing made him hit a whole new octave.

"Please! Just! Shoot me!" Tony tried to stretch, couldn't, and Jethro kept on rubbing him.

"Ben-Gay for you this morning." Jethro smiled as he soaped them both, and Tony whimpered a lot. It might've been the whimpers, but he noticed Jethro's cock was hard.

Tony licked his lips. "You're hard," he said. "This turns you on?"

"You do, even screaming like a little boy." Jethro pushed him under the water. "It was easier not to call. You can't say no that way."

The abrupt change of subject back to last night's conversation derailed Tony's whining. Tony frowned. "I'd never turn you down. Whatever I am, I have, is yours."

Jethro answered by getting out of the shower and toweling off. Tony put his hands against the tile and let the hot water stream down his back. In the future, he would be more pushy, maybe even annoying. Two weeks was too damn long. When the water turned cooler, he dragged himself out and dried the parts that didn't hurt to the touch.

Naked, he padded to the kitchen. "I want to go to work."

"No." Jethro sipped his coffee, reading the paper. "You're being punished. By me. She thought it was funny. If I can't trust you at work, you don't work."

"Damn it, that is so unfair!" Tony knew he'd crossed the line by the blaze in Jethro's eyes. "Okay, so it's fair, but still! I caught the bad guy!"

"And you can barely walk." Jethro stalked over to him, clipping on the leash. "No bad guy is worth you dying!"

Tony waved his hand back and forth. "You're too protective."

"You're acting like an ass." Jethro swatted him hard, and Tony let out a bellow from the pain.

"Who will watch your six if I'm not there?" Tony blurted, the truth forcing its way out. "McGee? Nope. Ziva? I doubt it. Abby?" He dropped to his knees and sincerely begged. "Jethro, please."

"No. Spend the day worrying. Like I did. After you nearly got killed!" Jethro yelled in Tony's face.

Giving up, Tony sat on his ass. "I'd rather be paddled."

"You said that already." Jethro grabbed the end of the leash and took him to the table. Tony ate and drank what he was given, but he was angry. When they were finished, Jethro took him back to the bed and said, "Lie on your stomach."

The idea that he could strip off the collar and run skidded across his brain, and it must've shown in his eyes because Jethro wrapped the leash tighter around his fist. Tony did as he was told and suffered through the indignity of having Ben-Gay rubbed on his back and ass. When his entire body felt encased in flames, he looked over his shoulder.

"Boss?"

"Yeah, Tony?"

"Be careful." Tony didn't complain about the kiss he was given.

Jethro capped the ointment and tossed it. "No clothes. Stay upstairs and rest. I'll bring some lunch. You can call me once."

"Like I want to call you," Tony growled. He waved goodbye and sulked for a good hour until sheer boredom made him brave the pain in his back to stumble to the guest room. The laptop was where Abby had said it would be in the headboard, but he had to lie on his stomach to look at it. The leash was in the damn way, and he tossed it over his shoulder.

His first email was to McGee, threatening him with dire consequences if anything happened to Jethro. Tony erased it without hitting send. He went to Facebook and opened a chat window. Abby was instantly there.

_Tony, where are you?_

_In bed._

_Alone?_

_Yes, alone, and bored._

_Poor baby._

_Abby, I may have to chew my arm off._

_Ew. Gotta go, Bossman is here._

_Kick him in the ass for me._

She logged off, and he messed around here and there, checking different sites and reading the news. He secretly loved several liberal websites, but he was careful not to get caught reading them at work. Finally, he opened the NCIS server and checked his email. He deleted all the ones from McGee on principle.

_Dear Gibbs,_

_Since you won't read this, I feel safe writing it. You are a very cruel man, and when I die from boredom, you'll be so sorry. Yes, I'm seven-years-old._

_P.S. Tell Ziva to keep her mitts off my letter opener._

Tony sent that one, knowing that Jethro would never open it. He laughed but it turned to shock when an answering email popped up.

_Dear DiNozzo,_

_You'll read this, I'm sure of that. You are being punished, and if you die from boredom, Ducky will have a great story to tell. Yes, you are seven._

_P.S. I told her. She laughed. I'll bring Chinese._

Closing the laptop, Tony laughed until his cheeks hurt. He used Abby's code to open the wall, found a movie, and curled up to watch it, still smiling.

********

"Tony! Get in here!" Jethro yelled, sitting at the table and putting the bags down. He dug out some chow mein, smiling when Tony, sleepy-eyed, staggered to him. "Kneel."

Tony fell more than anything, yawning and knuckling his eyes. "Hi, Boss."

"Hey, Tony." Jethro smoothed his hand through Tony's hair. "Smell you coming a mile away."

"I reek." Tony leaned his head on Jethro's thigh. "Food?"

Jethro laughed. "I'll feed you." He did just that, sharing everything. "You okay?"

"Hurts. Tired. Grumpy." Tony made a face. "Did you catch a case?"

"Not yet." Jethro had been relieved as well. He was still cleaning up the mess from the last one. "I could get Ducky to swing by, bring some pain killers."

"Nah. Not that bad." Tony suddenly tugged at Jethro's belt. "I want your cock."

Surprised, Jethro caught the end of the leash. "My choice. Not yours." He was always the boss in this relationship.

Tony thumped his head down on Jethro's thigh. "Choose my mouth."

Hiding his smile, Jethro stroked Tony's hair. "I gotta get back to work." He made an impulsive decision, taking him to the bed. Quickly, ignoring wide eyes, he shackled Tony's left arm to an end post. "Would you like a gag?"

"No, but thanks." Tony stared at the cuff. "There's no TV in here."

"Really?" Jethro ran his hands down Tony's body, skimming bruises and judging the soreness. Tony was hurting, but he'd live. Jethro patted him on the face. "I'll paddle you when I get home."

"What if I have to pee?" Tony whined.

"Unbuckle yourself and go. But I suggest you refasten that when you're done." Jethro smiled and cupped Tony's ass one more time and got moving back to work. He felt guilty about taking a long lunch, but he was the boss.

Abby greeted Jethro with a hug, snatching her Caf-Pow. "How's Tony?"

"Fine. Grumpy."

"Why? Did you chain him to your boat?"

"I might've." Jethro smirked. He'd leave early today, if they didn't catch a case. "All the evidence processed?"

"Still working on three of the rape kits. I hate having to clean up after other forensic scientists!" She glared the containers. "Trace evidence is not rocket science!"

"It's not? Seems pretty hard to me." Jethro sipped his coffee. "You ever build a rocket?"

"One or two." She laughed, smiling. "Okay, so maybe it is rocket science. Without the rockets."

Jethro leaned against a table. "You got all the stuff from his house?"

"What stuff?" Abby looked around. "Do you see more stuff?"

"McGee, did you forget to bring Abby the evidence from that dirtbag's house?" Jethro snapped into his phone.

"Um, I thought Ziva was doing it. Wait, ow! Ziva says Tony usually does it, and she thought I was doing it."

"McGee! Get it! Now!" Jethro shut his phone and looked at her helplessly. "And they wonder why I smack their heads."

"I don't."

*********

Seconds became minutes and then hours, and Tony honestly thought he might be going insane. The saddest part of it all was that he began to look forward to his paddling. He did go piss, and he washed his hands longer than necessary, staring in the mirror and wondering what the hell he was doing. Then he went back to his chain, strapped it on his wrist, and lay naked on top of the covers.

One thing for sure: he would never, ever forget backup again. With that realization came the knowledge that he still had Friday to get through, and he doubted very much if Jethro was going to let him go to work. He needed a plan, and very reluctantly, he came up with the idea of volunteering to sand, do laundry, or something else awful. As long as he wasn't on his back, trying to count the tiny white bumps in the ceiling paint, he might not go nuts.

He went to piss again.

When Jethro appeared in the doorway, Tony blinked several times, thinking that isolation had forced him to hallucinate.

"Apologizing is a sign of weakness, but some reassurance that you won't forget your backup in the future might help your current situation," Jethro said.

Tony sat up, crossing his legs. He swung between begging and being resentful. "You know I won't, because this? This was a punishment worse than any I have ever received; even that time I crashed my dad's Maserati into the fountain in the front yard."

"What did he do to you?" Jethro peeled off his coat and hung it up.

"Doesn't matter because this was worse." Tony collapsed to his side, trying for dramatic. "Couldn't you have punished me at work?"

"I could've, but the director sent you home." Jethro changed into some jeans and a sweatshirt. "How's your back?"

"Fine," Tony grumbled. "Can I go watch television?" He looked away long enough to be surprised when he looked back and saw the paddle in Jethro's hand. Jethro removed the Velcro shackle and pulled him over his lap in one smooth movement. Tony was pretty sure he stopped breathing. "I won't do it again!"

"I know."

Tony's right buttock burst into flames and begged him to run away. Jethro gently put him on the floor. Tony nestled his face into Jethro's thigh. "That hurt, Boss."

"Supposed to. Next time I tell you to wait for me. You wait."

"Make sure I heard, okay?" Tony took the head smack without complaint. Then Jethro kissed him on the forehead.

"Get dressed. The team is meeting at that pub Ziva likes." Jethro unclipped the leash. "You can borrow one of my shirts, and tomorrow, I want you to bring a few changes of clothing over here. Use the closet in the guest room."

Tony stuck his finger in his ear and wiggled. "Clothes? Here?"

"Yes." Jethro stood, pulled him up, and rubbed Tony's ass. Tony jumped away, still not quite believing it, but right now he'd get dressed because he was getting out of here. He found a button down shirt that he was positive Jethro had never worn as it had a pinkish hue to it. Jethro caught him around the waist. "I washed that with something red."

"I'm shocked." Tony fiddled with the top button, trying to settle the collar. Jethro slipped his hands around it and unbuckled it. Tony opened his mouth to protest but changed his mind when Jethro put the Ohio State collar around Tony's neck. "I like that one."

"Abby thought you would." Jethro patted him on the ass. "Ready?"

"Can I drive?" Tony rubbed his butt, turning and trying for a kiss. Jethro hugged him tight and kissed him until he was ready to get undressed again. Tony relaxed against him, not moving until pushed away. "We could stay home."

"Nah. You need to get out." Jethro took him by the hand - which was nice - and they went to the car. Tony didn't get to drive, but between the ache in his butt and back, that was a good thing. He shifted back and forth, sitting up and back, glad when they got there and he could get out. Taking a long stretch, he shook out his shoulders.

Tony took his place one step from Jethro's back, and they went inside. Abby tackled him not far from the door, whispering in his ear, "Nice collar."

"Thanks." He kissed her on the cheek, trying not to whimper. They had a table, and in these situations he was never sure where to sit. McGee didn't want to sit by him. Ziva acted like he was going to paw her at any moment, and Ducky always camped out by Jethro. They usually left early. Putting the decision off, he went to use the restroom. His hair was a wreck from sleeping half the day, and he used some water to straighten it.

"Anthony, are you feeling well?" Ducky asked, coming up behind him.

"Sore," Tony said. "I wish I'd taken some Tylenol."

Ducky nodded. "Come with me. I always carry a few, or I can give you something stronger."

Tony followed him back to the table, grabbing a chair and spinning it so he could sit at the end and avoid pressing his back into anything. Ducky dug around in his pockets and produced a pill box. He gave Tony one pill.

"Did you drive?"

"I'll take him home," Jethro grumbled.

Stealing Abby's drink, Tony downed the pill. "Thanks."

"We need you back soon, Tony. McGee and Ziva forgot to bring me evidence!" Abby swiped her drink back.

"I did not. McGee was supposed to do it," Ziva said.

McGee pointed at her. "It was her turn!"

"Did you find anything linking him to the other rapes?" Tony had lain in bed all day, wanting to know.

"Science can't be rushed. My army is working on it."

The waiter interrupted them, and Tony stayed away from beer since he was certain that pill hadn't been a Tylenol. Abby had ordered the pizza long before, so they didn't have to wait too long to eat. Folding his arms on his chair, Tony watched them talk, enjoying their company without feeling the usual press to dominate the conversation. He ate some pizza, drank his soda, and kept an eye on Jethro.

"Ducky, what did you give him?" Ziva asked.

"He's feeling no pain," Abby said, laughing.

"Abby, did you buy him that collar?" McGee asked. "He swore you two weren't dating."

"I did, and we're not." Abby whispered something to Ziva, and they laughed. Tony flipped the little bone and smiled at McGee.

"So who's the lucky lady?" McGee smirked. "Monica? Jessica? Bigboobs25?"

Tony's smile turned into a grin. "Abby, buy McGee a MIT dog collar. I think he's jealous."

"Get the matching leash," Jethro drawled. McGee protested, and everyone laughed. Tony abandoned his chair, pushing in close to Ducky. One more piece of pizza and he felt perfect. Jethro casually gave him a smack, and it made him laugh.

********

Keeping a watchful eye on Tony, Jethro leaned back and made sure no one drank to excess. Tony stayed with soda, which was good, considering he was stoned out of his mind. He wasn't talking much, but he was increasingly draped over Ducky, and Jethro didn't much like it.

Ducky enjoyed women, mostly, but Tony belonged to Jethro. He couldn't quite remember why he'd waited so long to collar him again. They had been busy at work, but he could've made time. He should've gone to him, since calling had been impossible. Everything was easier when they were face to face.

"Boss, are we on call this weekend?"

"Nope." Jethro raised his eyebrows at McGee. "Got plans?"

"Book... stuff." McGee glanced at Tony. "No big deal."

Tony hooked his chin over Ducky's shoulder. "That means he's going to wear the turtleneck and carry a pipe. Is that sexy, Ziva?"

"Charming, yes," Ziva said.

"Sexy, no," said Abby. "Wear the black turtleneck."

"Will do."

Jethro saw Tony wiggle closer, and Ducky gave him a look.

"Tony, your hand?"

"Oh, sorry." Tony giggled. "I wondered where that went." He brought his hand out from under the table and wiggled his fingers. "You carry your cell phone in your pocket?"

"Uh, no," Ducky said, blushing.

Ziva and Abby grinned and laughed, and McGee looked confused. That was all it took. Jethro nudged Ducky. "Out. I'm taking Tony home before he drools on you."

"Well, he is a handsome fellow, but that would be inappropriate." Ducky's eyes twinkled, no doubt enjoying making him jealous. "I could drive him."

"No." Jethro tried not to growl.

"I was not aware of Tony's fascination for Ducky," Ziva said.

Tony blinked several times. "I like chicken too."

"Remind me to cut that pill in half next time." Ducky got Tony moving, and Abby jumped up in time to keep him from sliding to the floor. Jethro took Tony's arm and draped it around his shoulder.

"I think I should spot you to the car," Abby said.

"Nah. We're good." Jethro tugged him towards the door.

"Bye!" Tony laughed and swayed. "That was fun. I don't think they like me very much, but I like them."

Jethro was sure they all heard that and moved him along much faster in case Tony said something that couldn't be ignored. Pouring him into the Charger, Jethro turned and nearly bumped into Abby.

"He's okay. Don't worry." Jethro shut the car door. "I'm taking him home."

"Your home, right? I don't want him alone all stoned." Abby frowned.

"My house." Jethro gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Make sure Ducky doesn't drink and drive."

"On it, Boss." She laughed, turned away, and then hurried back. "Does Tony really think we don't like him?"

"Not you, Abby, but Ziva and McGee. Tony worries. I left him alone too long today. He got to thinking." Jethro hated even saying that much, shooing her away and getting in his car. He made sure Tony was buckled and started the engine.

"I feel great, Boss." Tony waved out the window at Abby. "Ducky shouldn't be allowed to give me pills."

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking." Jethro floored it. Getting Tony in the house wasn't too hard, and Jethro took the time to lock the door. "Bed, Tony."

"Sounds good, Boss." Tony slid down to kneeling. "You're not as kinky as I thought you'd be."

Jethro caught him around the neck. "We've been busy. Bed. Now."

"I'll get there." Tony started walking on his knees, fumbling with his buttons. Jethro pulled him up and steered him to Jethro's bedroom. Tony sat on the edge, staring. "Can I go to work tomorrow?"

"No." Jethro didn't mention that he wasn't going in until after lunch. He got the clothes off both of them, well aware of Tony's hard dick. Tony leaned back, stretched his arms over his head, and crossed his wrists. Jethro looked him over from top to bottom. "You were trying to make me jealous."

"Yeah. Did it work?" Tony spread his legs; his eyes shut. Jethro considered making him wait, but the weeks piled together to make his need terrible.

"I'll try to call," Jethro said, willing to say that much.

"Thanks." Tony held still, and Jethro watched him breathe, trying to find some control. A tiny groan from Tony's lips, and Jethro broke. There wasn't any need for restraints. Jethro used his hands, hips, and mouth, taking what he wanted from every inch of Tony's body. He didn't hold back. He wasn't gentle, and he sure as hell didn't wait for permission.

Tony tore the sheet off before they finished, and Jethro took that to mean they were both having a good time.

"Boss?" Tony raised his head from the mattress. "It's probably a good thing we only do this once every two weeks. More would kill me."

"I'm thinking daily would work for me." Jethro laughed at the horrible groan. "I'm sleeping in the guest room. You wrecked the bed."

"Hey! You can't make me sleep in the wet spot - spots!" Tony flailed out of the bed, and Jethro pointed him at the bathroom before going to the guest room. It was more like Tony's room now. Jethro slid under the covers, put his hands behind his head, and didn't miss sleeping on his boat a damn bit. That truth made him groan, but this time, he wasn't going to take it out on Tony, or himself, by keeping his distance for two weeks. That had been stupid.

A pillow landed on his face, and he laughed. Tony got in the bed by fumbling across Jethro, and he grabbed handfuls of the good stuff, enjoying the yelps.

"Those are tender!"

"Good." Jethro pulled him close and relaxed.

********

The smell of coffee woke Tony up, and he very cautiously stretched before yowling. It wasn't as bad as yesterday, but he was still feeling it. Before he even tried to put his feet on the floor, he took two more stretches and listened.

The house was quiet. Tossing back the covers, he sat on the edge of the bed and tried for a realistic assessment. Thank God he didn't have to work. He could've, but it would've hurt. Carefully, he stood and did a series of stretches, trying to loosen his muscles.

"Showing off?"

Tony really should've been used to the boss sneaking up on him. He wasn't. "Stop doing that!"

Jethro smirked. He was fully dressed and looking good, of course. Tony slumped back down on the bed and tried not to wince. "I could hang out with Abby."

"She wouldn't like that." Jethro stepped close and skimmed his cupped hand along Tony's jaw. Tony leaned into it, and Jethro smiled. "Get dressed, and I'll take you home."

"But I thought--" Tony caught the hand on his face. "That we--. And--"

Hooking his finger in the collar, Jethro rolled his eyes. "Your car is there."

"I thought it was at work?" Tony wasn't sure what to think. He liked being given clear-cut directions.

"I had Ziva drive it home for you. I understand it's still in one piece. You can check when we get there."

Surging up, Tony gave in to the panic. "You let her drive my car? Was that punishment?"

Jethro's eyes widened. "No!"

"It's my car!" Tony wanted to make his point clear.

"Get dressed," Jethro snapped, walking away. Tony scrambled into his clothes and chased after him, finding him by the coffee, of course. Jethro pointed at the floor, and Tony knelt there. He made sure to look up, and Jethro stroked his hand through Tony's hair. "You don't have to come back tonight. It's your choice."

Tony figured that meant Jethro wanted to work on his boat. "We should go check on my car," he said, pushing that agenda.

"Get that pink shirt if you want." Jethro took the Ohio collar off and tucked it in his pocket. "We'll stop for coffee."

Glancing at the coffee pot, Tony marveled again that the boss slept at all. He put a hand on his back and got to his feet. Jethro was waiting in the car by the time Tony collected everything from his cell phone to his gun and the pink shirt. Tony felt awkward on the drive there, wanting to say something like thanks for the awesome sex, but he was pretty sure that was a terrible idea. Jethro parked, said nothing, and Tony got to watch him drive away.

Jethro was a man of few words, and it was annoying as hell. Tony spent some time checking his car for dents, cursed over the bullet hole again, and called his body shop to get it fixed. After putting the appointment in his PDA, he took his sore body inside for food and a shower. Soaping, removing the sweat from having crazy sex, he let himself think about it.

Ever since he'd met Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he'd had the feeling he was missing something. Now he knew what it was, and he groaned softly at the memory of Jethro's hands on his body. He didn't want to wait another two weeks for more of what they had. It was almost as if Jethro was... not shy... Tony struggled to find the words. Jethro was... reluctant. It was also possible that he was... not pushy. Tony rubbed his face, admitting that it was more likely that Jethro was busy with his boat and forgot about them altogether.

Tony didn't know, but he wanted more sex sooner rather than later. He would take a few clothes and his extra toothbrush over to Jethro's house. Jethro had said to, and if he'd changed his mind, Tony was certain that he'd be thrown out on his ass. He snapped off the water, grabbed a towel, and gingerly dried off.

Moving slowly, Tony dressed in old jeans and an older shirt. He did some odd jobs and went through his closet to find a few things to leave over at Jethro's. There was no reason to take underwear. He smiled and touched his neck, missing his collar. He understood now why Abby always wore hers. It made her feel safe, wanted, and even lucky. If he didn't work in the field, he'd wear his all the time, no matter how hard people laughed.

Snapping open his phone, he made an impulsive phone call.

"You've got Abby!"

"Hi, Abby." Tony smiled. "How's your day?"

"Good!" Abby laughed. "If you come in, the boss will smack you into tomorrow, but! But! I got him!"

"Of course you did. I never doubted it." Tony hadn't, but he'd worried. "On the murder or the rapes?"

"Both. Of course," she growled in her raspiest voice. "You still stoned?"

"I was not!" Tony protested automatically even though he'd been feeling pretty damn good. "One more question--"

"Nope. Gotta go." She hung up on him, and he glared at the phone before tucking it away. He added a few nice outfits - just in case - and took everything to the car. That done, he went to watch a movie and eat some junk food. Jethro would be at work for hours so there was no need to rush. Sprawling on the sofa, he relaxed and clicked on the TV to watch something brainless.

Five minutes later, someone knocked on his door, and he grumbled as he got up. He opened the door and stared. "What?"

McGee flushed. "I came by to see if you wanted to get lunch."

Tony considered saying no and shutting the door. He was sore, and he wasn't in the mood to play their usual games. "Are you buying?" He had to ask.

"Sure." McGee was all shifty eyes, and that made Tony suspicious. Tony stared at him long enough to break him. McGee groaned. "Okay, I lost the coin toss with Ziva, but do you want lunch or not?"

Usually, Tony would've laughed, said of course, and made sure to order the expensive items. He loved picking on McGee. It was the best sport in town. Tony ducked his head and stared at his feet, something inside of him shifting, changing him. It wasn't much fun to know that the only reason McGee was offering was because he'd lost a bet.

"Tony?"

"Nah, you're off the hook. I'm good." Tony shut the door in McGee's face and went to get a pop tart. There wasn't much in his fridge, and he stared mindlessly at the ketchup, worrying about the truth that was about to take over his brain.

_He wanted to live at Jethro's house._

There it was, and he winced internally about the time there was another knock on the door. "Go away!" he yelled.

McGee walked inside. "Okay, now I'm worried. You were supposed to laugh and spend all my money."

"I know." Tony shut the fridge, went to the sofa, and sat down to nibble his pop tart. "My back is sore, and it seemed like a lot of work. Maybe next time. So, seriously, you can leave."

Instead of leaving, McGee sat down. Tony watched TV instead of looking at him. "Aren't you guys working today?"

"Finishing up that case."

Tony waited for him to say something else. Nothing. So Tony changed the channel until he found a movie.

"I saw your car got shot," McGee said after a long, awkward silence. "Ouch."

"Could've been worse. I could've landed on her." Tony shoved the last of the pop tart in his mouth and didn't understand why McGee hadn't left. They weren't friends. That was the truth too, and Tony hoped all this truth in his head wasn't the result of smoking hot sex. He licked his lips, remembering Jethro's hands, holding him down, making him crazy for it.

"Are you sick? You look pale."

Blinking, Tony focused on him. "Was Gibbs at work when you left?"

"No." McGee frowned. "He was going to be in and out today. Are you moving in with that girl you're dating?"

Confusion gave way to worry, and then Tony found an answer to why his car was half-full of clothes. "Salvation Army later. Closet was full."

"I like girls with collars and tats," McGee said a little wistfully.

"Probie, that fact is well-established, but she dumped me, and no, you may not have her phone number. Hey, look at the time, go to work!"

Getting to his feet, McGee didn't move for the door. "So why were you wearing the collar last night?"

Tony gave him a hard look. "Abby gave it to me." He shut off the television. "Later, McGee." He went to his bedroom to find socks and tennis shoes. Going to the bathroom, he took several Tylenol and combed his hair. He stared at the scruff on his face, but he'd shave later.

Locking his door, he went to his car. He made sure McGee was gone before driving to Jethro's house.

*********

She was in the elevator, and Jethro didn't do more than nod. Another high maintenance woman, he had a gift for finding them. This one had turned him down though, and he respected her for that, even if he disagreed with her reasons. She was one of the few who hadn't tried to bash in his head, and he still wasn't sure why.

"How's Agent DiNozzo?" 

He checked her face for any sign that she was being catty but saw nothing. "Ducky gave him a pill, Director. I think he's still relaxed."

"Good call." She smiled. "He's been with you for years. You are going to tell me when he needs a team of his own, right?"

Jethro slowly turned to face her. Several answers were right on the tip of his tongue, but he forced them back and simply raised his eyebrows.

After a short staring match, she laughed. "I know. I know. He's yours. Your team. I'm just the director."

The door opened, and Jethro muttered as he got off, "Right about something." He went directly to the rear elevator to check with Abby. She gave him her usual hug, and he held her close for a moment. She pulled away first and patted him on the arm.

"You doing okay?"

He signed instead of using words. _You need to spend the night?_

_I thought Tony would be there._

_He can sleep on the boat._ Jethro couldn't help but smile. _Tony would do it for you._

She grinned and began to laugh. "But not you!" And she hugged him again. "But I'm good. He called. He wanted to know if I'd caught the bad guy, and I told him of course."

"Of course." Jethro drank his coffee, thinking. "Damn fool mistake Tony made."

"He was exhausted. You don't send him home like you do Tim and Ziva, and you know he won't go unless you tell him. If you didn't keep him so tightly leashed..." she trailed off. "But you're right, he was being stupid."

"He's never stupid." Jethro tried not to growl, but she was right about it being partially his fault. He made a quick gesture about the cameras, and she wandered over to turn them off. Then he was free to say, "I like him leashed."

"I noticed. Not sure he did." She rolled her eyes. "I think you're out of practice, and Tony scares you."

"What?" Jethro shook his head automatically, denying whatever the hell she was talking about.

Abby started to look stubborn. "He's so obedient, submissive, and that scares you. You have to watch what you say and do. He takes it all to heart."

"Hell, Abby, half the time he's not even listening."

"You're wrong, Gibbs." A smirk teased at her lips.

Jethro finished his coffee and tossed it, unwilling to agree with her, but he'd think about it. "We're done here."

She giggled. "Thought you'd say that." Moving on in him, she caught him by the hand. "Remember he's a guy, and guys are stupid. That will help."

"Thanks," he grumbled. "Get my evidence finished." He pulled away, going to get his eye scanned. It was possible that she was right about him being out of practice, but he refused to believe that Tony listened to everything. Out of habit, he paused right outside the bullpen.

"No, Ziva, I didn't have lunch with him. He said he wasn't in the mood," McGee said.

"For food?"

"He was eating a pop tart." McGee sounded puzzled. "It was weird. I even offered to pay. His car was full of clothes. Think he's moving again?"

"Did you ask him?"

"He said something about the Salvation Army, but I didn't believe it. He also said that girl who likes collars dumped him." McGee huffed. "It wouldn't have killed him to introduce us."

Jethro had to rub his face for a moment. He should go back downstairs; see Ducky.

"Tony has been different lately. Perhaps he is having a mid-wife crisis."

"Mid- _life_ crisis."

"Whatever. He has changed."

Moving again, Jethro watched them clam up and pretend to work. He let it slide, glad that Tony was getting a few clothes for the house. Tony hadn't changed, but he might be more focused now that he wasn't chasing women all the time. Jethro sat in his chair and stared at his email. Ziva was right. Tony _had_ changed - he wasn't chasing women all the time. Someone was bound to notice and ask why. It was going to be a problem.

********

He checked the basement, but Jethro truly wasn't home, and Tony was a little relieved. Hustling, he got his clothes put away, trying to make the room look as if he'd put nothing in it. He would admit to nerves, feeling as if he was making a terrible mistake. This was almost a commitment of some kind. He'd never moved in with a woman, much less a man, and yes, he wanted to be here, but shit. This was scary, like Ziva on a bad hair day.

Sitting on the bed, he took several deep breaths. It didn't help, so he got in his car and drove, thinking furiously. Three hours and most of a gas tank later, he'd come full circle and was sitting in front of Jethro's house. He told himself again it was nothing, a few clothes, no big deal. Jethro might throw him and his jeans out tomorrow.

Unable to face him, Tony drove home, slunk inside his apartment, and curled up on the sofa under a blanket. His phone rang, and he groaned as he opened it. "DiNozzo."

"Hey, DiNozzo, this is John Maroni."

"Hey, John, what's up?" Tony tried to sound alert.

"Hoping you can help me out. Meet for a late lunch?"

Curious now, Tony smiled. "Where?"

He took the time to change into decent clothes before driving to a pub not far from Maroni's precinct. Stepping through the door, he could tell it was a cop hangout. John waved him over to the far end of the bar, and Tony joined him.

"I ordered you a cheeseburger," John said, not looking worried, "and fries."

"Good call." The bartender wandered close, and Tony asked for a beer. "Tell me that dirtbag didn't escape from the hospital."

"He didn't." John shrugged. "There are still a lot of cops backing him, refusing to believe what little evidence we have. NCIS ain't popular in our building."

"Same old. Same old." Tony looked around, making sure no one was close enough to hit him without warning. "And we're having lunch so you can beat me up?"

John laughed in a way that wasn't reassuring. "Nope, but we probably should avoid the dinner crowd."

"You're a funny guy. I thought us Italians had to stick together?" Tony drank some beer, grinning. The food arrived, putting off any more serious conversation, but he didn't order another beer, switching to soda. After small talk about the weather, Tony cut to the point, "What do you want, John?"

"I need you to get me into the evidence." John looked completely serious. Tony nearly laughed, but he swallowed it down. He started to say hell no, but John leaned very close, voice low. "Tony, everyone thinks he's being set up. If you guys don't share, someone is going to help him disappear."

Tony made sure his voice was quiet. "You?"

John jerked back. He got up and threw down some money, anger in his movements. "Can't say I didn't warn you." He stomped away, and Tony took one glance around, saw the glares, and rushed after him. Tony caught him at his car. John glared, ripping his arm away "Feds are all the same."

"No, we're not." Tony opened his phone and pushed the number. Jethro picked up after two rings, and Tony gave him a quick rundown of the situation.

"Where are you?" Jethro growled.

"With John Maroni, outside a pub." Tony spotted a group of cops come out the door, and they looked pissed.

John wrapped his fists into Tony's shirt, and Tony's phone hit the sidewalk. "Sorry about this, Tony, but I have to work with these guys."

"Oh, crap."

*********

"His car is over there." Ziva pointed down the street.

Jethro spun in a complete circle, checking each direction. "Go. McGee, you get the alley." He went inside the pub, but it was deserted. The bartender gave him a look, and Jethro snapped, "Where?"

"I didn't see a damn thing," the bartender said. "They took it outside."

Fast, Jethro went back outside. Ziva caught up with him. "His car is empty. Hasn't been touched."

"Boss!"

Ziva beat him down the alley but not by much, and Jethro nearly shoved McGee into the wall trying to help Tony up.

"DiNozzo!"

"Not my fault!" Tony protested, turning his head to spit blood on the ground. He weaved, and Jethro got under Tony's arm to hold him steady.

"Get the other side, McGee." Jethro hefted him tighter. "What the hell were you doing, DiNozzo?"

"Having lunch?" Tony stumbled but kept moving. "Dessert really sucked."

"I want Marino! Now!"

"It's Maroni, and he didn't do it." Tony leaned heavily against Jethro's Charger. He spat again, and McGee handed him some napkins. Tony pressed them to his bloodied mouth. "Ouch."

"Ziva, get over to the hospital. Make sure Grant is there and under guard by our men." Jethro tossed her the keys to his car. "McGee, go in the bar and get Tony some ice. Feel free to use force if necessary."

"On it, Boss."

They were gone quick enough, and Jethro helped Tony to his car. "DiNozzo, don't you lie to me!"

Tony looked him in the eye. "This was the price I paid for the intel." He shrugged and leaned over, breathing heavily. "Maroni helped me get away after they took a couple of shots at me. He made it look good though, I'll give him that." He gingerly felt his stomach, and Jethro yanked Tony's shirt up to look at a blooming bruise right under Tony's ribs.

"Damn it, Tony." Jethro wrapped his hand around Tony's neck and squeezed. "I want Ducky to look at that."

"If he can do it while I'm lying down, that's fine." Tony grinned and then winced. "Boss, I've had a hard week."

Jethro stared, fury curling in his gut. They'd hurt Tony. They'd hurt his senior agent, but more importantly, they'd hurt Tony. Jethro fisted his hands in frustration, needing a target to bruise. "I'm leashing you for the next month!"

"Cool," Tony muttered.

"Here's the ice. I got two." McGee handed them over, and Jethro put Tony in the backseat with the ice on his face and gut.

"Drive, McGee." Jethro fished the keys from Tony's pocket and tossed them to McGee. "I'll catch up with you at the Naval Yard."

"Boss!"

Jethro didn't want to hear it, walking until he found a taxi to take him to the police station. From there, it was one short step to the bullpen. One look around the room, and he knew who'd been involved, and from the quick glance Maroni gave, who'd thrown the worst of the punches. He gave the dirtbag time to get out of his chair before knocking him down.

"Special Agent Gibbs!"

Whipping around, he shook off the hand of the Chief of Police, whatever the hell his name was. "I protect my agents. Your men went after DiNozzo. Don't make the mistake of thinking I won't have your ass for it!"

Silence, complete and thick. It was Maroni who finally said, "I think we get the message."

"Do ya?" Jethro marched to him. "Grant murdered one of my Marines, after raping his wife. Oh, and he killed her too! The bastard is going to pay. Are we clear on that?" He turned, catching everyone's eye in turn. They all looked away after a beat or two. "Chief?"

"We're clear." The Chief of Police cleared his throat. "We would appreciate you turning your evidence over to us."

"When my people are finished processing it, you'll get copies of everything. You do understand how to be thorough? Complete? A real investigation?" Jethro lashed at them with his tone, but he wanted to hit them with his fists. "Your rape kits were a damn disgrace!"

The Chief blanched. "We're not a federal agency with an unlimited budget!"

"Save it," Jethro growled. He was done, mostly, and he grabbed Maroni by the collar, hauling him out to the street. "I need a ride to the Naval Yard. You just volunteered."

Maroni found out his keys, straightening his shirt. "I did what I could to stop that train wreck."

"I suggest you find another job." Jethro smacked the back of Maroni's head. "Before you turn into a cop like them."

Blinking several times, Maroni laughed. "You're a real bastard."

"So I hear." Jethro got in the passenger side, still angry, but wanting to get back to Tony. He flipped open his phone. "Ziva, what's your situation?"

Her first words were laced with laughter. "Grant is securely in our custody, and one detective has been detained."

Jethro hung up on her. "One of your morons was caught at the hospital."

"I'll head there next." Maroni drove faster. Neither of them said anything until he pulled up in front of NCIS. "Tell Tony I'm sorry."

"Next time just call him with the info," Jethro said.

Maroni shrugged. "You've never been a cop."

Slamming the door, Jethro didn't look back. He understood all about brotherhood and loyalty, but they were stupid not to see that Grant had betrayed them, betrayed the code. Hurrying now, he went right to autopsy. Ducky reassured him with a simple look, and he eased out a long breath.

"DiNozzo?"

"I sent him to Abby's futon. His mouth is going to heal quickly but the laceration on the inside of his cheek, from his teeth, was quite deep. I gave him a couple of sutures, which he was none too happy about!" Ducky put up an x-ray. "No internal injuries. I gave him another pain pill so I imagine he'll be loopy rather soon."

Jethro took a moment to glare. "You enjoyed that scene in the pub a little too much."

"Of course I did, now go on." Ducky turned away, and Jethro went to Abby's lab. Tony was stretched out on the floor, halfway tucked under a cabinet, and Jethro went to one knee beside him.

"You okay, Tony?" he asked. He was at work, but he wanted to hold him close, make sure he was fine.

Tony pushed up to lean on his elbow, somewhat in the shelter of Jethro's body. "Thid u ick assth?"

"Damn straight." Jethro slipped his hand through Tony's hair, studying the swollen lip. "Don't talk, ya goofball."

"Look, McGee, the boss is back!" Abby said in a loud voice, warning him. Jethro had known he was under scrutiny but right now, he didn't give a damn. Tony groaned slightly, holding his side, and Jethro made him lie back down.

"Jethro?"

He turned now, standing to face both McGee and Director Sheppard. "McGee, did you get pictures of Tony's face and stomach?"

"Uh, no, boss." McGee gulped. "But I will!"

"Get the report from Ducky too." Jethro kept his eyes on her. "Agent DiNozzo was assaulted. I want that bastard fired."

Her eyes widened, and she leaned enough to look down at Tony. "Shouldn't he be in the hospital?"

"Ducky said he'd survive. McGee, get a close-up of the stitches."

Abby got close. "Ducky gave him a shot in the mouth. That's why he's drooling and talking funny."

"You're telling me the police did this?" Jenny met Jethro's eyes. "Get me the reports."

Jethro could see her anger, and it helped him gain control. "You heard the lady.

"Abby, give Tony a hand with his paperwork." Jethro opened his phone. "Those idiots tried to spring Detective Grant from the hospital. Ziva put a stop to that." He dialed her. 

"Ziva, the director wants a report as soon as you get back."

"I am on my way."

Jenny flicked her gaze to the door, and he followed her out to the elevator. "Jethro, this case could've used some tact."

"My gut tells me someone in that department knew, covered for him." Jethro rubbed his hand, wanting to go back and hit some more cops.

"And you hate people who break their oaths. I know." She sighed softly. "Get me everything, and I'll bring some heat to bear, but don't expect a miracle."

He would make a few calls also, but she didn't need to know that. Reluctantly, he left Tony with Abby and went to his desk to make sure all the damn paperwork was getting done, even his own. None of this would've happened if he'd kept Tony leashed to the bed. Frustrated, Jethro went to get coffee. He got two, taking them back to his desk.

Tony got injured on the job, often. This was no different than any other time, except that Jethro wanted to kill them all. He took a big drink, burning his mouth and hoping it cleared his head. So many emotions that he hated clawed at his gut. This was why he'd made rule twelve. Telling himself that it didn't apply here was wasted effort. He'd been a damn fool to believe he could separate what he took from Tony and work. He always cared too much, too deeply, or not at all, and he cared for Tony too damn much. The hell of it was that he always had, and even if he never touched Tony again, it wouldn't make a damn difference.

*********

Once Abby had finished torturing him about his report, Tony took a small nap. It was Bert who woke him up, but he was glad. It was time to get moving.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Soda, home, shower." Tony managed to string three words together without slurring. The shot had worn off, but his lip was still swollen. He gave her a quick hug, not letting her squeeze him. "Bye."

Of course, he went to the bullpen. He wanted to check his email, if nothing else. One good look at Jethro's face, and he wanted to sneak down to the parking garage. "Going home, Boss."

"Do that," Jethro snarled.

The words struck him hard, but he tried not to show it. "Keys?" He turned to McGee's desk.

McGee tossed them to him. "Next time, have lunch with me."

Jokes and quips failed him, and he could only hope this wasn't going to be a trend. He had a reputation to uphold. Habit made him check for his backpack, but he could feel Jethro's sharp eyes following his every movement so he used the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. He went slowly. Most of his body hurt, and he was starting to think that he was getting too old for this job. When he got to his car, he sat down heavily. Putting the key in the ignition, he looked in the rearview mirror at his mouth.

He'd had worse, and it'd been worth it. Maroni had done them a favor, and a fat lip was a small price to pay for it. Jethro didn't understand how cops worked. Of course, in the past there'd been cops who had told Tony that he didn't get it. Oh, he got it. He'd just hated it, and NCIS had been a haven for him. This was a place where the law was more important than covering your buddy's ass.

Tony started the engine and went towards his apartment. He sure as hell wasn't going to apologize to Jethro for what had happened. That dirtbag was going to jail instead of Mexico, and that was all that mattered.

When his phone rang, he got it. "DiNozzo."

"You go anywhere but my place, and I will introduce you to my strap." Right after those words there was a click, and Tony groaned while turning on the nearest street. He headed back the other way, not stupid enough to want strap marks on top of all his other bruises. Jethro's house wasn't far enough away, and once again, he sat in his car, reluctant to go inside. His clothes were in there, and yes, he knew he was being stupid, so he got out.

"Ah, hell," Tony muttered. He had to face the truth. He wanted to live in that house. It was scary as hell. Hanging out on Saturdays was one thing, living was another. Taking a deep breath, he went inside to pretend that he only wanted to be here for a day, maybe two. No one ever had to know the truth.

Taking off his shoes, he found a comfortable spot on the bed in the guest room and pulled out the laptop out of its hiding place.

"DiNozzo, only you could get beat up on medical leave!"

Tony nearly dumped the computer on the floor. He grabbed for it, Jethro steadied it, and their hands met. "Boss! Stop doing that!"

"You need to listen!" Jethro put the laptop away with a shove. That done, he strapped a collar around Tony's neck so fast that Tony almost had whiplash. Jethro kissed him hard, making him yelp.

"Bossman, be nice," Abby scolded from the doorway, and Tony was so glad he hadn't taken his clothes off. She grabbed him by the ear. "Tony, you moron, you nearly got killed! Again! Don't you know you're making Gibbs crazy?"

"Ow!" Tony was caught between a rock and a hard place. "He has to deal with it. I get hurt all the time!"

"Tony has a point," Abby said. "You're right, Gibbs. Leash him to your desk. We'll just have to hope people don't notice."

Jethro looked as if he were considering it. Tony shook his head. "No! Okay, maybe if it's late, but no!"

She sighed loudly, and Jethro walked out of the room. Tony pleaded with her, "Abs, tell him."

"He wants you safe. He can't help but be furious when you're not. Tony, you have to try harder." Abby sat down next to him, patting him on the knee. "A lot harder!"

Tony leaned his forehead against her shoulder. "I will. I promise." There was one thing he had to ask. "Abby, I brought a few clothes over. He told me to, but this is your room. I know that. I don't sleep in here, well, I did take a nap. Okay, maybe once, but this is totally your room!"

Abby rolled her eyes. "I know, Tony, relax. It's okay to hang out in here. If I want to sleep over, which I will, you'll go straight to the sofa."

"Right." He made it a promise. "I wonder if it'll be another two weeks before he calls again after this weekend."

"If it is, do you care?" Abby managed to strike to the heart of it, and he shrugged, but he was sure he would care. She squeezed his knee and said, "Don't make the mistake all his ex-wives did."

He knew what that mistake was without being told. "His way or the highway, I got it."

"Hey, enjoy the ride." She grinned, bounced to her feet, and pulled him up. "Get out."

"Okay!" Tony didn't want to know what she was doing, and she shut the door, so he went to find Jethro in the basement. Jethro had already changed into his sweats, and Tony couldn't look at them without getting a hard one.

Going to the post with the hook, Tony didn't care how many bruises he had. He wanted sex. Now. When a strong hand landed on his shoulder, he didn't flinch.

"Why were you going to your apartment? Instead of here?" Jethro asked in a low tone.

Tony didn't turn around. "I thought you'd want to work on your boat." That had been true earlier in the day, and it was true enough now. He didn't want to discuss - ever - his need to be here and how much it scared him. Jethro put his hand on the collar, and Tony held still, not sure what to do, not sure what he wanted.

"I gave you a choice." Jethro's thumb rested on Tony's skin. One small spot, and Tony felt his cock jerk in his jeans.

"You took it back." Tony smiled, unable to help himself. Scooting a tiny bit, he made sure they were touching. Jethro wrapped his arm around Tony's chest and leaned him back. Tony wiggled his ass, not surprised when Jethro swatted it. "Boss, those sweats do things to me."

Jethro laughed. "Not tonight. You're a wreck, and no whining." He kissed the back of Tony's neck. "Let me work some, and we'll eat, and then I'll put you to bed."

"Sounds promising." Tony felt the nudge and moved away. He wanted those hands back on him. Jethro pointed at Tony's cushion, and Tony sat there. At least he didn't have bruises on his ass. The sound of Jethro working was somewhat relaxing, and Abby flouncing down the stairs made Tony startle.

"Here's a soda, Tony." She handed it to him. "Gibbs, you need to buy him a couch to lounge on."

Tony snorted, opening his soda. "Cold day in hell."

"He'd look pretty!" Abby grinned. Tony looked around for something to throw at her but came up with nothing. Jethro gave her a look that sent her scampering for the stairs. "See you guys later!"

Taking a long slurp, Tony hoped not. He wanted to be naked later. 

********

Watching the clock, Jethro only worked for an hour. Tony kept an eye on him, shifting occasionally and drinking his soda. It'd been a long day for both of them, and Jethro knew Tony was feeling it.

"Let's get some food." Jethro helped him up off the floor. Tony groaned several times, and Jethro let him go slow. Snapping off the lights at the top of the stairs, Jethro asked, "What hurts the worst?"

"Belly. Back. Lip." Tony sighed. "My pride."

Jethro believed that last one. He made him go to the couch and got the casserole out of the fridge. Warming up a big portion, he went to feed him.

"This is good," Tony said around a mouthful. "Store?"

"Abby made a call to the nuns." Jethro watched him chew. "Ducky said your mouth will heal fast."

"Hope so." Tony gave Jethro's crotch a blatant look. "You still mad?"

Reluctantly, Jethro told the truth. "I was furious at them, not you. Your instinct is to trust cops. There was no way you could see it coming."

Tony sighed in what was probably relief. "Maroni played me. He didn't want Grant to get away, but he has to work at that precinct too. Ain't easy being blue."

Getting up, Jethro got himself some coffee, and Tony another soda. "We protect our own, but that..."

"Being a cop is different. It's all us and them." Tony shrugged. "They didn't believe I identified myself."

"Did you identify yourself while you were on the roof?" Jethro knew there was room in this case for doubt. "No, you didn't." He could see the answer on Tony's face. "Grant would've killed whoever was on the roof, and then claimed he was doing his job."

Tony swallowed a big mouthful. "You're right, but Abby is going to bury Grant in a pile of evidence."

Jethro drank some coffee, handing Tony the plate. "He got careless. Why'd you turn McGee down?" He wanted an answer to that question, keeping eye contact and looking for the truth.

"Boss, McGee, well, he's made it clear he doesn't like me. I horse around too much, talk too much, and harass him too much." Tony was serious. It shone in his eyes. "I don't blame him, and I guess I'm tired of pretending. We don't need to like each other to work together."

"I agree." Jethro considered it all. "Sometimes, you're a real jackass." He saw Tony's eyes widen in shock. "Why _would_ McGee like you?"

The silence was uncomfortable, but Jethro didn't care. He'd given Tony something to think about, and they both needed to be going to bed. "You need a shower. Head that way. I'll catch up." He went to clean the kitchen, not watching Tony leave. Work was going to be complicated until Tony got his head on straight. Jethro didn't believe that he was totally to blame, but he'd put Tony's world on its ear, and it'd take him awhile to find his feet again. In the meantime, people were going to talk. It was going to be miserable.

By the time Jethro got there, Tony was stepping out of the tub. Jethro toweled him dry, being careful around bruises. Tony tugged gently at Jethro's sweats, making puppy eyes, and Jethro relented.

"Bed." Jethro followed him there and put him on his back. Tony gulped twice, strangled out some words that made no sense, and Jethro sucked him deep. There were no bruises on Tony's cock. Tony clutched at Jethro's shoulders, and Jethro enjoyed making him feel good.

Tony babbled, and Jethro let himself play rougher, making him gasp. Pulling his mouth off, Jethro pinched one of Tony's nipples. "Come."

Instantly, Tony did, and Jethro caught most of it in his hand. "Lick it off." He was sure that Tony's tongue wasn't sore from all the begging. Tony licked and sucked, and Jethro let him play.

"I want--" Tony gasped, but Jethro wasn't going to risk it. Jethro stroked himself, making Tony watch. Tony whined in his throat, and Jethro fed him another handful of come. Tony's eyes drifted shut, and Jethro went to wash his hands. Shutting off the light, Jethro climbed in the bed behind him and put a possessive hand on Tony's ass.

"Be more careful," Jethro growled. He had to say it again.

"I will, Boss." Tony groaned and wiggled back until they were wrapped together. Jethro draped his arm over him, relaxing. Tony fell asleep first, and Jethro stared at the ceiling for a long time. His boat could wait. He wanted to rest, listening.

********

"Tony!"

He calmly opened his eyes and sat upright. Folding his hands, Tony said with all the patience he could muster, "Yes, Ziva?"

She prowled over to his desk. "Do you want Gibbs to catch you sleeping?"

"Tony meditates," McGee said, "except when he sleeps."

Tony had been trying not to think all morning. He'd spent the entire weekend at Jethro's house and leaving Sunday night had been physically painful. Jethro had slapped Tony's ass hard to get him moving. Otherwise, Tony would've stayed until Monday morning. Waking up alone this morning had sucked. He'd come to work early, hoping it would get him in the mood, but so far, all he wanted to do was hang out with Jethro in his basement.

Belatedly, he realized that both Ziva and McGee were staring at him, waiting for him to say something. He found a lazy shrug. "What?"

"How are you feeling this morning, Tony?"

He made sure not to wince as he got to his feet. "I'm fine, Director, thanks for asking."

Ziva laughed, and the director didn't look convinced. "Ducky said you had sutures?"

"They'll dissolve." Tony pointed to his still-swollen mouth. He looked terrible, but he felt pretty good. "It looks worse than it is."

"It looks pretty bad." Sheppard tilted her head. "What do you think, Agent Gibbs?"

"He'll live." Jethro didn't slow down until he got to his desk. "Unless he forgets his backup again. Then, I'll kill him."

"Sounds fair, Boss." Tony didn't miss McGee's smirk, but he was more focused on Jethro. Kneeling close to him was out of the question, but it was all Tony wanted, and he was afraid he let out a tiny whimper.

"Anything else, Director?"

She moved to Jethro's desk, and Tony let out a small sigh of relief. While they were all looking elsewhere, he snuck down to see Abby. She hugged him hard, and he tried not to cry. "What's wrong?"

"Abby, I need you to slap me hard, but not on my mouth. I might cry." Tony meant it.

Her eyes couldn't get any bigger. "Gibbs would murder me. Rule number one - never touch someone else's sub."

"I have no idea what that means, but Abby," he said, trying for earnest, "I can't think about anything but him. His hands, his mouth, his--"

"Stop! Right there!" Abby waved her hands. He shut up, trying to make his eyes pitiful. He really needed her help. She looked him up and down. "You're still in subby headspace."

Tony slumped, wishing she'd just speak English. "Please, smack me. Hard. I've got to snap out of it."

"That is totally his job." Abby backed away. "He took the collar off. That should've pushed you out of it."

Going over to her desk, he slid down in her chair. "I miss it. My neck feels weird."

"You? Are a wreck. It must be the injuries coupled with several days of being pampered." She held up a hand. "And don't deny he pampers you. I bet he didn't even flog you this weekend."

"Flog me?" Tony whispered. He quivered all over, trying not to picture it, want it. "I have to work, Abby. Today!"

"I'm thinking!" Abby started pacing. He was doomed. He just knew it. They'd broken rule twelve, and they were cursed.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Bolting to him, Tony knelt so fast that he was pretty sure he left skid marks on the floor. "Hi, Boss," he said, looking up and smiling.

Jethro stared down at him. Abby started, "He's still in subspace! He told me to hit him. Of course I didn't. I wouldn't!"

Tony tilted his head back, wanting his collar. Jethro rubbed his forehead. "Tony, you _are_ going to work today."

"I will. I promise." Tony hoped he could.

"You're going to focus, work hard, and obey me. Got it?" Jethro narrowed his eyes. "I expect the best."

"You'll get it, Boss." Tony nodded fast. He would do all that. "Can I put on a T-shirt? This one is killing me."

"Bossman, you're in so much trouble," Abby said.

"I know," Jethro replied. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box. "This will help."

Tony couldn't take his eyes off it. Jethro opened it and pulled out a heavy gold necklace, worthy of any Italian stud. He held it up. "You want?"

"Please, Boss." Tony stretched his neck for it.

"Wow. I gotta get pics. I think I'm gonna cry!"

Her words made Tony realize what it meant, and he would admit that he was scared, but he wanted it, needed it. "Please."

Jethro clicked it on and smoothed his fingers over it. "No kneeling at work, unless we're in the elevator."

"Okay." Tony reached up and met Jethro's hand. The necklace rested right on his collarbones, and it was heavy enough to let him know it was there. It was perfect, and he smiled. "I'll get you a gold coffee cup or something."

Abby sniffed, and Jethro pulled him up.

"That was so beautiful."

"Work. Now."

Tony ducked his head. "On it. Thanks, Abby." He kissed her on the cheek.

********

Abby hugged Jethro hard, and he tugged her ponytail. "I was the flower girl! And the best woman!"

"I'll get you some flowers." Jethro grinned. "You were going to smack him, weren't you?"

"No! Well, yes. Probably." Abby laughed. "He was totally freaking out."

"That he was." He tugged her collar. "You doing okay?"

"I'm so happy." She leaned against him. "I should work."

"Yeah, you should." Jethro kissed her on the other cheek. In the elevator, he ordered her some black roses. By the time he got to his desk, Tony had a different shirt on and was calmly working. Jethro sat down, drank some coffee, and pretended to check his email. He had intended to make Tony wait for that collar, but it'd work out. Tony needed the constant reassurance. It'd make work easier.

"Who gave you the shiny necklace, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"It has Italian Stallion written all over it," McGee said sarcastically.

Jethro didn't look at any of them. He drank his coffee. Tony didn't answer, and his silence made both Ziva and McGee nervous. Jethro took a look and saw what they didn't. Tony was beaten down and tired of the insults. Maybe Abby was right. Maybe Tony did take it all to heart, and it was easier to be a jackass, pretending he didn't care.

"McGee, have you restocked the truck lately?" Jethro asked mildly. He continued, "Ziva, about once a year we clean the inventory locker. Go take care of it. Abby can answer any questions."

McGee and Ziva each gave him a wide-eyed look before trudging away. Jethro waited until they were long gone before going to Tony.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

Taking careful aim, Jethro smacked the back of Tony's head. "Don't let them get to you."

Tony rubbed his head. "Ow." He sighed. "It was more fun when I thought they were my friends. Now I know they aren't, and--"

"Tony," Jethro interrupted, "stop. You're thinking too much. Just... take a deep breath." He wasn't going to touch him.

"You're saying that they're my friends?" Tony frowned, clearly not believing it.

"They're your team. Good, bad, and the rest of it." Jethro pitched his voice low. He pointed at the necklace. "Don't let _that_ confuse you."

Tilting his head, Tony took a deep breath. "I'll try. Okay, give me a crappy job too."

Jethro grinned. "Evidence. Be nice to the baggy bunnies."

"I should've kept my mouth shut." Tony grabbed his soda, leaving quickly, and Jethro went back to his desk. Seeing Tony wear that collar was satisfying. He'd get the hang of balancing work and play. If anyone could do it, it was Tony. Jethro finished his latest coffee. Now he had to learn to balance Tony and the boat, neither deserved to be neglected.

********  
end


End file.
